The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Clematis of hybrid origin (Diversifolia Group) and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name ‘Zo06137’. ‘Zo06137’ is an herbaceous perennial grown for use as a landscape plant, a flowering potted plant for the terrace, and as cut flower.
‘Zo06137’ derived from an ongoing breeding program by the Inventor at his nursery in Boskoop, The Netherlands. The goal of the selection was to select a hardy semi-climber with uniquely colored flowers, that was easy to grow and propagate, and that could be grown for different purposes. ‘Zo06137’ was selected as a single unique plant in 2006 and arose from a controlled cross made in 2003 between unnamed plants from the Inventor's breeding program; the female parent designated as No. 19960251 and the male parent designated as No. 20030161.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by internodial stem cuttings under the direction of the Inventor in Boskoop, The Netherlands in 2006. Asexual propagation has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.